Rocky Horror Music Shuffle Challenge
by Transylvanian Mockingjay
Summary: Hello all! This is my 1st ever published story so I would appreciate feedback! I did the music challenge in which you write ten drabbles within the length of ten songs with no editing afterward. Many are Columbia-based since she is my favorite and a lot of these brought her to mind. I own nothing and all characters of RHPS belong to Richard O' Brien! Rated T to be safe.


**Greetings Earthlings! :P as I said in the description, this is my first published piece on and feedback would be lovely! I got the idea from browsing through the RHPS archives and thought it might be a good place to start in writing for RHPS. I wasn't *too* stumped by the songs that came up on my Spotify, but a few here and there were difficult. "Stuck With Me" and "Americano" in particular got cut a bit short, but the rules say no editing afterward! (Except for spelling and grammar). I realize that a lot of these are Columbia-based, b/c she came to mind quite a bit for the songs I got. I may try this again someday, and hopefully soon I will begin writing a new RHPS story! Thank you for reading!~ (I do not own The Rocky Horror Picture Show or any of the songs used!) **

**All I Want is You by Barry Louis Polisar:**

Columbia wanted simple things in life before she began living with Frank at his castle. She soon learned of his gluttonous ways and although she DID enjoy the fancy clothing, the parties, the fine wine….she still wanted Frank to know how much he meant to her. It seemed to get lost in translation much of the time. In an effort to explain earth culture to him more thoroughly, she compared many earth things to her affections for him and the two of them as a couple. "If you were the wood, I'd be the fire"…"If you were a wink, I'd be a nod"….oh yes, he knew what a wink was!

**Pound the Alarm by Pat Deville :**

It was rare that Frank invited his staff out along with him and Columbia. But tonight, he, Riff, Magenta, and Columbia had ventured to a local nightclub. The dancing was fast, heavy, and sexual. They became separated quickly, but at one point Magenta bumped into Frank. "Have you seen Riff?" she yelled over the din. He shook his head no. "Have you seen Columbia?" She had the same response. Not more than a few seconds later, Frank instinctively wrapped his hands around Magenta's hips and worked his way down her thighs. She resisted at first, pushing him away a little. Then, as the music seemed to get louder and the bodies around them seemed to multiply, she went along with it. Soon they were all over each other, and it didn't seem to matter where their cohorts were. Frank leaned down to try and connect his mouth with hers. She leaned back up in a half-drunken state only to suddenly see Columbia and her brother across the room.

**Crash by The Primitives:**

When Eddie first started coming around, Columbia's feelings were extremely mixed. She loved Frank, but Eddie was so…she couldn't describe her fixation. She knew he liked her too, and he had even made a move a time or two when Frank wasn't around. But Columbia couldn't bring herself to betray Frank. She argued with Eddie, saying "What do you want of me? Got no cure for misery." And would shrug and act very nonchalant. Eddie didn't believe that she really loved Frank or that Frank even deserved her. But Columbia knew Eddie was a whole other type of dangerous. With him, she could really crash.

**I Just Wanna be Happy by Gloria Estefan:**

Columbia had finally found it. The one place in the castle that Frank, Magenta, and Riff couldn't hear her tapping. She would close the door and turn her music up. The record player needle would get set and then she would get into position. On her and Frank's worst days, she would play her happiest music and tap her heart out; all across the room, until she was out of breath. Even if she didn't really feel good inside, or even feel like lovers do, since that was a complicated feeling…she also didn't want life to pass her by. Nor would she give up. She truly wanted to feel happy, joyous, and free. A midnight rendezvous was also on her horizon the first evening she went to the room and tapped happily, smiling through tears. It turns out Frank had monitors in every room; he just didn't check all of them. After watching her for a few hours, he made plans for the two of them to have a romantic candlelight dinner. He had to make it up to her. But she would always forgive him. She was always just so happy. Regardless of what he did to try and jeopardize that.

**Gloria by Laura Branigan:**

When Columbia first left home, she didn't know what to do. She wanted someone to love her, but who? She stayed in motels and took menial cleaning jobs, not really getting anywhere with anyone. So many petty dates! She thought of her old boyfriend, Mickey. What a jerk. She missed him sometimes, but at the same time, she wanted to be….WANTED. By someone interesting, exciting, intense. Someone who would balance her out. She made up a fake name for herself, "Gloria", in case anyone from her hometown was trying to track her. Her family, what little there was, would want to bring her back. But she wouldn't do that. Then one day, she finally found him. She was so sure of it. She thought of all the possible reasons to date him. He was popular among friends, had money, and by his eccentricity; she predicted he would be a great lover. Soon after, she found that was true. She felt her innocence slipping away; never to return. Maybe it still shone through in some ways, but as far as Frank knew, he had taken it all. When they first met, he asked for her name. "Gloria", she said. He made a face. She quickly explained. He was happier with Columbia anyway.

**Fame by David Bowie:**

Riff Raff would never admit to it, but at times he was jealous of Frank's fame. Even though he was really only famous on Transsexual, it seemed he had carried his princely title with him to Earth. Everyone he met, he either impressed or intimidated. It seemed everyone was attracted to him. Especially that little Earth girl, Columbia or something? Anyway, no one looked at Riff like that. Not on Transsexual, not here. They usually seemed frightened of him and would shy away, uncomfortable with his looks. But not in a good way like with Frank. But really, the more he contemplated this, the more he felt that Frank was being destroyed by his fame. His attitude and mannerisms, his sense of entitlement…it was dangerous. It hurt people. Especially sensitive earthlings. It truly DID help a man take things over. Maybe it was better being regular. Or strange, but in a regular sense.

**Stuck With Me by Green Day:**

Eddie stood in the doorway tentatively and rang the doorbell, a dozen roses in hand. Columbia appeared shortly after, accepting the roses with a squeal and hugging him. But Frank soon appeared behind her and tried to send Eddie off. Columbia simply gave him that look that said she had to go along with him. Eddie wasn't all right. She was throwing him into the gutter. All the time. Frank was ruining their potential relationship with his twisted take on one with her. But Eddie just had to find a way to be a part of her elite.

**La Bamba by Los Lobos:**

In the same room in which Columbia tapped alone (or so she thought), Riff and Magenta had other ideas. They soon found the room after quietly following her one day. Now, they decided to try some dancing of their own. Not tap, of course, but ballroom. Earth dances such as the jive and foxtrot. They had seen it on the television and were instantly intrigued. Of course, they didn't want Columbia knowing that. She would have gotten involved .Plus; they were supposed to hate earth culture. But now they were trying to mimic the steps they saw to a fast song in a language other than English. Little did they know that Frank and Columbia were watching together from the monitor in his room, getting quite a bit of amusement out of it.

**Americano by Lady Gaga:**

Frank struggled to adapt to earth culture quite a bit upon first arriving. He tried to make up his own rules on how to engage in society and it always seemed to end with awkward looks and remarks from earthlings. He noticed that earthlings seemed to not be accepting of any kind of different clothing, personality, or actions. Once when out with Columbia, they were getting the usual stares in a food court, until the stares suddenly shifted to a girl in floral shorts and another girl, with darker skin, in a bustier with spikes on the front holding hands and walking past them. Frank and Columbia exchanged glances and seemed to think the same thing as one another: "What's the problem?" On transsexual, things like this weren't judged negatively at all. It was totally normal. Columbia knew this from Frank telling her.

**December by Collective Soul:**

Frank and Columbia's relationship was deteriorating quickly. As the fall of the year came to a close and the nights were longer and colder, so few of them Columbia spent in Frank's bed. Magenta tried her best to put up with the constant sobbing at night, the yelling between the two during the day. Riff was avoiding Frank at all costs and housework became more and more awkward with a lot of eavesdropping. But Frank wanted something other than Columbia now. He wanted a different relationship. One he could control even more than he had controlled Columbia. She begged him to reconsider her. Begged for him to accept her again. He simply told her to take the notion of him and turn away; spit it out. Let it go. It was over. "You promised!" she yelled, tears streaming. "You promised I would always be yours!" What Frank hadn't mentioned was that she still was, just under the implication that it would be while he was also with whomever he wanted now.


End file.
